Never Forget
by Intricate Fox
Summary: Loki has fallen to Midgard and forgotten everything he knew and was. With the help of a mortal he tries to regain his memories, but how can the mortal help when she's in danger of something else entirely. Post Thor, No Pairings.
1. Descending

"_No Loki"  
_  
The words followed him as he fell.  
He could already feel the void reaching out to him, embracing him in its midst for eternity.  
This was his choice.  
So why did he already regret it?

The last thing he would see of Asgard would be his brother, reaching out and screaming for him, Odin watching as his adoptive son flew away from him; twisting in mid-air, ready to face the consequences as he was enveloped by darkness.

_I'm sorry._

The words were on the tip of his tongue; but he had come so far, done so much.

_No_, he would end this play on his terms.

_"No Loki"_

He supressed an enraged growl, everything he had done, he had done it for him, to be a worthy son, to be looked upon as an equal.

Trying to kill Thor was necessary, did they not see that?

He would have returned, demanded his rightful place on the throne and destroyed all of Loki's planning and created countless wars with his brash demeanour. And he, the younger, smarter brother would remain a shadow for eternity serving his brother on bended knee.

Thor however, Loki thought with distaste, came back with Mjolnir intact and a new attitude for everything living, all because he fell in _love_.

Loki grimaced openly.  
Oh how he despised that word. How he despised his brother for bowing so willingly towards it.

_Sentiment_, Loki thought bitterly, it makes a person weak.

He had stopped a war his brother had started! He had tried to get rid of the race which was the cause of their problems! His plans were for the good of Asgard!

_All in vain_, he thought to himself, _nothing I can do will stop who I am_, _who I truly am.  
__I am the monster parents tell their children about; I am the monster __**my **__parents told me about._

"I hate them!" he yelled into the void "I would've done everything! _Anything_ for you! But that was never enough was it? I would never be **your** son! I could never be Asgardian!"

These words festered through his mind, as the void started tearing him apart.

"I could never be _Thor!"_ He yelled in agony.

_"No Loki"_

"SHUT UP!"he screamed. He felt his skin peeling off, his organs imploding upon themselves. The words echoed over and over inside of him.

_"No Loki"_

"No Loki"

"No Loki"

His mind was caving in upon itself, slowly, painfully. He felt like he had been screaming for days, it was never ending. He did not even realise when he had begun calling for his family, his mother, his brother even his father.  
He apologised repeatedly, begging for them to forgive him.

"Take it away!" he suddenly begged the nothingness that surrounded him, his body felt stripped, his bones shattered "Take it all away!"

And just like that_, it stopped_.

* * *

"Get away from him!" A voice yelled, distorted in his ears.

Something was just removing its hand from his pockets, searching them. The voice yelled something else out and then the sound and vibrations of footfalls rushing past him made him open his eyes and then instantly regret it.  
Lights, vibrant flashing lights; they hurt his vision and stung his eyes until they watered painfully.  
Everything was too bright here.

_Where was here?_ He thought lifting a hand to shield his eyes and look around, it was by now he realised someone was shouting at him, yelling at him to get up.

"C'mon big guy!" the voice yelled "Not a great place to crash!"

Small hands tried to lift him up, he attempted to get back on his own feet, but simply fell down again. Slumping and cowering against the wall.  
His legs ached, his whole body ached.  
He was in intense agony.

"Shit!" The voice said in his ear in slight amusement as he groaned "Are you smashed or what?"

The figure again tried to drag him up, it was by now he realised the voice as female.  
Her other attributes were blurred by his vision so he could not see her clearly.  
He felt disorientated.

Loud noises filled his ears, wailing sounds of sirens in the distance, making him nauseous; he leant over and heaved, vomiting on the black pavement covered in writing.

_Where am I?_ He asked himself as the figure next to him made a gagging sound

"Gross" he heard her murmur as he panted heavily; he stumbled to his feet and smashed into the wall again with a grunt.

"Where, where am I?" he managed to gasp through his broken voice "I don't know where I am"

The figure studied him before moving forward and slinging one of his arms over her shoulders and heaved him against her for support. She was shorter then he was so it was a surprise they both managed to stay up.

"Bronx" she answered as he manoeuvred his legs into something he could consider as walking, and struggled to calm his breathing

"What?"

"Bronx" she repeated through her teeth "You know, New York"

"I am unfamiliar with it" he replied in a small voice, as he blinked furiously.

The flashing lights were from a neon sign stating "LADIES" he shut his eyes against its rays. He could hear the humming radiating from it as though an angry bee had managed to lodge itself in his ear.

_None of this made any sense.  
_  
"Well, where do you come from then?" the female asked him as they moved away from the sign "You certainly don't sound like you're from America, British?"

He thought for a moment before answering truthfully "I am…unsure"

It was an awkward pause as the girl started to face a small truth.

"What's your _name_?" she asked him gently, as though to a lost child

He frowned as he looked at her still blurred face, _what was happening?  
_  
"I don't remember" He said slowly, the truth dawning on him as well "I don't remember anything…"

"Shit" the voice replied quietly, she paused their walking before giving a loud sigh "Guess there's nothing for it, you're coming home with me. The name is Lissa by the way"

He breathed the name as though it was a godsend before falling into unconsciousness.

"God I hope you're not a serial killer" She continued, dragging him down the street.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. A Day in the Life

Lissa managed to deposit the man on her bed after dragging him up two flights of stairs; the elevator was always out of order. She didn't expect much when she found the place, all she knew was that it was affordable.

The man slept like the dead, and from what she observed, he looked like it as well. His skin was pale and clammy that the veins in his neck stood out prominently, along with a load of bruises that suffered from what she could see, most of his body. He sported a load of cuts and scrapes, and grabbing a towel and a bowl of water sat in front of him cleaning the blood off his lips.

He wore strange clothing, armour and a cape out of all things, perhaps he was just returning from a renaissance fair or maybe he worked in one of those corny medieval restaurants she heard about.  
She couldn't find a wallet on him, making her think that the men who were feeling him up before, got what they had wanted.

The man's hair was dark as a raven's plumage. There was blood matted through it. She could even see his arm twisted at an old angle, probably dislocated.

"Shit" Lissa murmured taking in the damage "No wonder you don't remember who you are, you've taken one hell of a beating"

She was answered with a slight whimper which made her frown and make a shushing voice through her lips "Just my luck, now I'm stuck with an amnesia Hamlet"

She started dampening the cloth again, pressing it on the long cut on his forehead, he shifted slightly but did not wake. She continued to study him in silence.  
He was tall and slender, with amazing cheekbones.

_Well_, Lissa thought with a smile_, _if she had to choose and amnesiac man to bring home, at least it was a handsome one.

She washed him of blood as good as she could, but refused to breach his privacy. When he woke up she would show him to the shower so he could remove his torn clothing and change into something else.

Lissa moved to the small closet and opened it grabbing the garb filled garbage bag at the bottom and dragging it out. She rummaged through the old male clothing, glad she had saved it and pulled out a black skivvy and jeans, he looked about the right size. She folded them up on the bed beside him. He shifted restlessly in his sleep, whimpering and moaning. She would have to tackle his dislocated shoulder when he woke up.

"You are one lucky son of a mother" Lissa said yawning slightly, before dropping down on the small couch and falling asleep.

* * *

He woke to the sound of shuffling papers, and curses. He could still hear sirens wailing somewhere in the distance. He opened his eyes blearily against the light that creeped over his face and moved his left hand to shield them before hissing loudly.  
His arm was in agony and he moaned as the pain soared up, biting his already sore lip.

"Oh you're awake" a voice said, he looked up for the trace of it as he recalled how he had come to be there.  
"Lisa?" he asked painfully as he located the female. It shocked him how young she appeared to be, she hardly looked older than twenty.

"Close, but its Lissa, more classy" she said cheerfully, she had dark brown hair that came just below her shoulders, honey coloured eyes that were wide and observing and a short and slender figure. She was no beauty queen, but one could call her attractive, attractive but very young in appearance. She was also wearing some form of uniform, a short black skirt and white blouse a name tag hanging from the left on her flat chest.

"Question is do you remember yours?" she asked still in a cheerful form as she pulled on a jacket with buttons up each side and looked at him her eyebrow raised.

He thought hard for a moment before shaking his head slowly "No, I'm sorry"

"No worries" she answered trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice "I'm sure you'll remember in time."

He nodded as she rushed around placing things into a small bag, he tried to prop himself up, but hissed again making her abandon the already filled bag and rush towards him.

"Think I should fix that dislocated shoulder" she said helping him sit up as she tenderly touched his arm; he cringed as she did so. The pain was unbearable.

"Okay Romeo, keep your pantaloons on"

She did not even brace him as she managed to fix his arm into an upward position and manoeuvre it into another. He yelled in agony, and panted heavily as he lay back down onto the doona, wincing uncontrollably.

"Well" Lissa said in satisfaction clapping her hands together "That will save a trip to the hospital I hope, unless one of your cuts gets infected. I wiped the visible ones down as best as I could. I wish I could afford disinfectant, but it's hard enough paying rent"

She stood up moving over to her bag, he noticed how small the room, everything was tightly crammed in. It was neat, but then, he supposed, she didn't have much to make it messy. A tiny kitchenette stood off to the side as well as a door he supposed lead to a bathroom of some sort.

"You should get out of those weird clothes and take a shower in case you have more cuts. There's some normal clothes next to you I think may fit" She continued "And there's some crackers in the cupboard and teabags on the counter if you get hungry, I'll try and pick up something on the way back"

"Wait" he said nursing his arm and looking at her "Where are you going?"

"Work" she stated simply, gesturing to her uniform "I'm a waitress for a small diner. Money sucks, job sucks but I take what I can get"

He watched her move towards the door frowning "Wait, am I being burdensome?"

Lissa turned to look at him a small smile on her face "You need to heal. As soon as you feel ready, we'll go to the police and see if they can help get your identity back, but right now you need sanctuary; it's fine, place gets lonely anyway" she turned to leave, bag slung over her shoulder "I'll see you when I get back. Think about a name!"

The man frowned looking around the now empty flat, taking in things he didn't understand. Like a black box with a shiny surface that sat in the corner, or a white contraption that hummed next to the sink.

_Nothing makes sense.  
_  
_A name_, he pondered deeply. _What's my name?  
_

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	3. The Shrew

Lissa hated the early morning traffic. People pushed up against her in the train, invading her personal space. She always felt slightly vulnerable in her uniform, the skirt was too short for her liking, but unfortunately for a runaway with no experience in the job field she couldn't exactly be picky. More than once had she felt a roaming hand drift up her short skirt, suffice to say they didn't leave with their man hood intact.

Fortunately, for them, today was not that kind of day; she did however get a face-full of perspiration. She gagged openly, glad that the next stop was hers.

"You are late" a man said in a sing song voice. Lissa rushed through the diner doors which closed behind her with a chime. She looked up to see Micah, one of the bus boys looking at her with his hands on his hips.

He was tall and fit, and walked as if he was on the runway. There's no easy way to say this, while Micah was a bus boy during the day, he moonlighted as a drag queen named Mariah during the night.

"I'm not late until there are customers" Lissa answered in her own cheery tone, looking around the empty diner emphatically.

Micah smiled, his extremely white teeth contrasting with his dark skin "We'll see what Julio has to say to that"

"He doesn't know I'm late does he?" she inquired seriously her eyes narrowing

"He does now"

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind her made her stiffen, she looked at Micah and mouthed a curse at him, before spinning around and placing an overly cheery façade on her face.

"Julio!" she announced enthusiastically looking at her boss "I can explain everything!"

Her boss was short and stocky, his hair and eyes were dark and beady looking. He also had a rather large forehead. She couldn't recall his last name, it was something Greek like Giannopoulos, something -poulos anyway.

"Lissa, what possible reason is there?" he asked in a heavy accent "I'm not falling for the Timmy trapped in a well thing either. At least, _not again_"

"No this excuse is way better" she said taking off her coat and placing it behind the counter, Julio and Micah on her tail. She looked at them her eyes wide and biting her lip excitedly.

"I found a guy" she stated.

Micah and Julio looked at one another, there eyebrows raised.

"When you say you found a guy…" Julio started

"No, no! Not a dateable guy, I mean I found this guy. Like literally found him" she explained breathily "He was passed out in a street looking like today's leftovers and dressed like freaking Macbeth or something."

"Oh no" Micah said frowning, his voice unusually male "You brought him home with you didn't you? This is just like that time you found a lost kitten, you can't afford to.."

"What else was I supposed to do?" Lissa said tying her apron around her waist with flourish, both of the men were looking at her sceptically, even the chef Emile was sticking his head out of the serving booth "The dude is like, amnesiac or something! I couldn't just leave him!"

"You are too trusting Lissa" Emile exclaimed

"Please tell me you did not leave him at your flat" Micah asked his eyes closed

"Well…"

"God Dammit! He could be robbing you right now!"

"He wouldn't, he doesn't even know his name" Lissa explained frustrated with her friends, two regular customers walked through the door and smiled over at her, she returned it with a wave, grabbing a pair of menus

"Is he cute?" he continued to ask following her to the booth

"Extremely"

"Oh, well" he replied "I suppose it doesn't really matter then"

Lissa placed down the menus with a smile in front of the customers who beamed back up at her before turning to the menu and studying the items.

"What if he's working for you-know-who?" Micah asked her quietly now

"What Voldemort?"

"You know who I mean"

Lissa scowled "He wouldn't, why would he?"

Micah raised one of his well plucked eyebrows as she moved away "Maybe he knows you don't have the money"

"He can't know that Micah" she replied, though less confidently "Besides I'll go see him later this week and see if I can get an extension"

"You better" he said with worry etched in his voice, giving her a knowing look "Or you better pack your bags now and run"

* * *

_Who am I?  
_  
The question kept repeating itself over and over in his head, and yet no matter how hard he tried he could not recall anything about his past. He thought perhaps at one point he was getting closer to something but all he could see was darkness, he couldn't be sure if it was a memory at all.

The dark haired man moved stiffly around the apartment, his limbs still aching. He had taken the girl, Lissa's advice and resulted in peeling off his clothes and taking a shower.

At first he was unsure of how to use the contraption, twisting the knobs stuck into the wall delicately as they sprayed different temperatures of water.

_Why was this so new to him?_ He wondered as the water pounded down upon him, his body covered in purple and yellowing bruises. It wasn't just the shower, but things like the black box in the corner of the flat that alarmed him.

After drying off his hair and gingerly placing on the clothes Lissa had left for him, which felt odd and unusual against his skin, he sat down on the sofa and stared at the black box which looked innocently back at him, his reflection sheening off the glass screen.

_I couldn't even recall what I look like_, he thought slightly distressed as the reflection copied his movements.  
_What's happening to me?  
_  
He leaned over grabbing the clothes he had peeled off on the table. It was made of leather, soft silk and armour. These felt familiar to him, but it did not feel familiar to where he was. Lissa had called them weird after all.  
He wondered where he had gotten all these cuts and bruises from.

_Why did he hurt so much?_

He paused, he could see something on the edge of his vision, and he shut his eyes quickly trying to grasp at it; _blue skies and…leaves.  
_  
He frowned as the image disappeared.

_A lot of help that is,_ he thought disappointedly looking out of the widow. All he could see was the side of the next building and a shaft of gloomy grey sky.

He poked around the flat looking at things that may kick start his memory, he found the humming white box in the kitchen to contain an apple, water bottle and half a bottle of milk.

He found the box of crackers Lissa had spoken of and sat down with them, eating them ravenously. When was the last time he ate?

He hated this, he felt so vulnerable. And he realised with a grimace he was now skiving off a girl who looked as if she was barely able to look after herself.

_How pathetic._

He jumped up startled at the sudden noise; something was at the door, trying to get in. The handle was twisting and opening slowly.

_Lissa_, he sighed as the girls young features entered the door frame, she frowned at him, slightly amused.

"Battle stance Lancelot?" she asked mockingly as he straightened up, he hadn't even realised he had gotten into a crouching position, his hands placed in front of him as if to ward off spirits. "Just me"

He nodded simply watching as the girl flicked on a switch which in turn illuminated the apartment brightly

"You've been sitting in the dark this whole time?" she asked him bemused, he cringed at the light, he had not even realised how dark it had gotten "I would've come back quicker, but peak hour is always the busiest, and Hilary was late, _again_. Not that I mind, if it means more money, but it's kind of annoying when I have a half comatose stranger in my apartment."

She finished, placing her hazel eyes on the man with a small smile. He could not return it.

"So remember anything?" she asked moving to the kitchenette as she unbuttoned her jacket "Name, place, residence? Dog person or cat person?"

"Leaves" he answered simply making her look up expectantly "and sky"

"Well, that only leaves every other place in the world." She said grabbing the milk from the humming white box "Good news is, we can cross Antarctica off the list"

He didn't know who or what Antarctica was so he just nodded simply.

"You need a name" she continued turning on a device which started to hiss "Have you thought of anything you like?"

He shook his head; he had not even thought about a name in the chance he could not remember his own. Lissa frowned as she raised a steaming mug to her lips and sipped indulgently.

"Want me to name you?" she asked studying him, he shrugged making her smile as she skipped over to the sofa and placed herself on it lightly "Something Shakespearean, because of your clothes and accent"

He again shrugged, he did not know what Shakespearean was, but if she thought so, he ought to let her. She studied his features making him shift restlessly.

"Sebastian" she said finally "Like from Twelfth Night. It's classy and elegant. Bastian for short"

"Bastian" he repeated, testing it out on his own lips. It felt unusual against his tongue.

It wasn't _his _name, but for now, it would do.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Intruders

Lissa was stunned when the man she dubbed Bastian pointed out the television. Asking her what it was. He now sat in front of it quite fascinated by the moving images on its screen, as though he had never seen it before.

_Maybe he's been pulled out of time_, she theorised to herself as he continued to glare at the screen, reaching out his hand to touch it now bewildered. _Maybe he's in a play, or maybe he has schizophrenia._

Whoever Bastian was, it was a mystery to her.

She made instant noodles for the both of them; he hardly touched his, as though unwary of what it was, which was very possible.

Lissa didn't know much about amnesia to actually know its causes, only what she had seen of soap operas. But the way she had found him, covered in cuts and bruises, that seemed to be healing at a very fast pace, it was obvious that he probably hit his head and was concussed.

"I'll try and make a statement with the police, take a photo and give it to them if you still don't remember anything by tomorrow" she explained as she set up some pillows and blankets on the lounge "They'll be able to help if anyone files a missing person report"

Bastian was barely listening to her as he watched an episode of Glee with rapport.  
"Why are they singing?" He asked incredulously "That song has absolutely nothing to do with the story what so ever"

"Obviously not a Gleek" she said under her breath as the main actress started into the chorus of a Madonna song  
She sent Bastian to bed later on, much to his chagrin, he wished to continue watching what he had named "the black box", he fell asleep almost as soon as he had lain down_. The man was clearly exhausted,_she thought with a huff as she studied his cuts and wounds.

She could have sworn some of them had already disappeared, and the deeper cuts looked like mere scratches by now.

_Perhaps he just has a healthy immune system,_Lissa mused stunned.

Even the darker bruises were beginning to yellow by now, his cut lip already healed.  
She lay down on the couch tiredly groaning slightly, she had to be up in time for work in six hours, being a waitress _and_humanitarian on the side is hard work.

Lissa rolled on her side and closed her eyes, falling into a surprisingly dreamless sleep. Unlike the man who currently slept in her bed.  
_  
Hushed voices; a man was talking to him, but he couldn't see clearly, everything was blurred and distorted  
"Born to be Kings…"_

He found himself running through a field, someone beside him laughing loudly.

The scene changed, he was lying underneath a tree, looking at leaves and a blue sky. He felt so at peace here, he didn't want to leave.

"…likes to show off" a gentle voice called to him "…does love you"

Bastian woke up before the intruders even crossed the threshold, two darkened figures rushed in quickly towards him. He yelled out as they tackled him and he squirmed.

"Get off!" he yelled angrily as the men tried to pin down his arms, he punched one in the face with surprising strength "How dare you!"

He heard Lissa scream somewhere in the darkened room as he continued to kick off the assailants.

"Shit!" he heard one of them murmur frustrated "It's not her!"

"Get off of him!" Lissa yelled as she smashed a mug over one of their heads.

The light turned on and Bastian found himself caught in a very unusual scene, Lissa stood next to the door frame and light switch. One man, who was very bulky, was still on top of him, nursing the back of his head, the other who had a measly moustache, lay on the floor, gingerly touching the spot where Bastian had punched him.

"You!" Lissa exclaimed folding her arms and staring from the two intruders "What the hell are you two doing here?"

The bulky one removed himself off the bed allowing Bastian to jump off quickly and take a spot next to Lissa who continued to frown.

"Joseph's getting worried" The bulky one explained in a sly voice "Hasn't seen you around lately"

"So he sent two of his thugs to apprehend me?"

"Just a memo" the moustached one said getting up with a smirk "He's a little concerned, afraid you aren't living up to your end of the deal"

Lissa didn't answer all she did was scowl openly at the two men who grinned back at her. Bastian felt his muscles twitching, wishing to punch their smirks off their lopsided faces.

"Joseph always knows sweet cheeks" the man continued, leering at her as she was shivering angrily "He likes to take good care of his, ah, clients"

"He'll get the money" Lissa said quietly and calmly, her eyes prickling with tears. She was looking at their feet, not wanting to meet their gazes.

"If only you hadn't been so naïve" the moustache one mocked in a high voice, looking her over slowly "There are other ways to get started you know"

Bastian frowned, he knew what the man's words were implying. Both of them were staring crudely at the girl who looked young enough to be their daughter. He felt something like repulsion ripple underneath his skin.  
"Get out" he hissed with a large amount of vehemence, opening the door wider

The two men looked at each other before moving towards it, looking at Bastian through narrowed eyes; the bulkier man looked at Lissa one last time before leaving, a sickly grin lining his face.

"Come say hello tomorrow night" He said looking back at Bastian who glared at him before adding with a snort "Bring _Lurch_with you"

The men left, leaving an ominous silence in their departure. Lissa was still shaking, with fear or anger, Bastian didn't know. He placed a hand hesitantly on her shoulder; she flinched slightly but did not brush it off. He did not speak, he did not pry, if she wanted him to know what was going on she would tell him. At the moment she just needed someone beside her, to keep her stable.

They stood like that for quite some time.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Service please?

"Wow"

"I know"

"That's him?" Micah inquired pointing over to the corner booth, where the tall man Lissa had dubbed Sebastian sat, twirling a straw around in his glass, watching the ice cling to the sides quite intrigued by it.

"Yep" Lissa answered staring to where Micah's hand was presented.

"And he…"

"Doesn't remember anything" she finished with a small shake of her head "He didn't even know what a T.V. was. Spent the better part of yesterday watching ABC family shows, like he's never seen one in his life"

"Weird" Micah concurred watching the man look out the window at passing people with slight interest. "He's handsome"

Lissa nodded slightly "Someone will be looking for him I'm sure, I just wish I knew how he got into the state I found him in. Like he was in a gang fight or something"

"He looks pretty intact to me" he replied honestly; he could see slight bruises under the man's eyes, and a few scratched here and there, but nothing to serious.

"He healed really fast" Lissa answered simply before pausing "I think it's more internal then anything"

"What do you mean?" Micah said looking back at her, eyebrow raised as she continued to fold napkins.

"I don't know, it's like, sometimes when he looks at me…" she started slowly looking up into her friend's dark eyes sceptically "I _feel_like crying. I can't explain it, he just looks so, so sad"

Micah pondered her as she went over to a booth to take an order, her brown hair flouncing behind her. He remembered when she had first started working here, so young, so lost. She had begged for this job, even if the pay was bad, even if she had to work at ungodly hours, she needed this. Micah instantly took a liking to her, kept her under his wing. But he couldn't protect her.

She was already in way too deep.

He watched her sadly as she placed another order up onto the counter, ringing the bell to alert the chef.

"Table 5 wants the Burger with the lot, but no pineapple" Lissa announced, pulling the short skirt down as if it would do any good "and Extra mayo"

She spun around with a large exhale to meet Micah's concerned gaze. She shrugged as she grabbed a can of cola from the fridge, and a clean glass from the cupboard.

"How you holding up?" he asked her quietly now, studying the bags under her eyes.

"Fine"

"Don't lie"

"I'm not!"

"Joseph's little brigade breaks into your apartment, threatens you, and your fine?" Micah asked her sceptically as she started to pair cutlery together "Honestly you're lucky, tall, dark and handsome over there was there to protect you. I'd hate to think what they would've done if he wasn't"

Lissa shivered uncontrollably. The way those men had stared at her gave her the creeps and she knew Micah was absolutely right, anything could've happened if Bastian hadn't been there for back up.

She looked over at her amnesiac patient who took that moment to look over at her. He didn't return her small smile, but inclined his head slowly in way of greeting, before turning back to shifting the sugar packets into colour coordination.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself quietly

"I tell you what you're going to do" Micah said confidently, lifting up his tray with a small flourish "You're going to go to Joseph, and_ beg_for an extension."

"And what then?" she replied impatiently "This job isn't exactly handing out college fund"

"You'll just have to find another job, like me" he answered with a small smile

"What's the rate on women dressing like men?"

"Next to none"

"Thought so"

* * *

Bastian, or whoever he was, waited until Lissa's shift was done. He waited patiently, watching her serve all sorts of customers, from elderly, to business types, to hookers and gangs.

She didn't treat customers any different, they were all equal.

So she would place a sincere smile on her face as she made her way through tables and booths making sure everyone was acquainted for.

Sometimes she would catch him out of the corner of her eye watching, and she would give him a small smile. She was probably afraid he would just up and leave.

_Why would I_? He wondered slightly bitter, _I have nowhere else to go_

Lissa did not fool him; her excuses for him to come with her to work were senile at best. She claimed that new scenery and fresh air would bode well with his still aching body, it didn't, but as long as he sat still in his booth it didn't hurt so much. He knew for a fact Lissa did not want him alone in this state in her small apartment, for fear that the thugs would return and finish him off.

He didn't want to alarm her how pain ridden he was, the freak out on the 'subway' had already made her worry; standing up on a moving vehicle made him cling to her shoulder, he wouldn't be surprised if she had bruises. Lissa had spoken calming words to him, and though she must have been in some kind of pain from his clawing grip, she remained silent about it. He was slightly ashamed how pathetic it had seemed when he saw how many people were squished and jostled about in the carriage together.

This wasn't _new_; it was only new to _him_.

He pondered his past, trying to recollect anything that may aid him in moving forward. He wished that the intruders last night had not interrupted his dreams, already the images were floating away from him. He was left with a cheerful laugh that echoed through his head.

_And the intruders_, Bastian thought angrily, he immediately disliked them. Breaking into a young girl's apartment was indecent even in his state of mind, and the way they had looked at her, as if an object made him grimace.

The girl was too young, to naïve; he wondered how long she had survived without anyone looking over her shoulder. She's letting a stranger live in her house, and trusting him completely as she sleeps soundlessly beside him, again he cringed. He knew his limits, he didn't know who he was, or where he came from, but he knew that boundaries and respect should be set up for those who needed it. And she was in trouble that much was clear.

Bastian wouldn't ask unless she told him.  
And Lissa had realised this after he refused to question her about the break in.

She had murmured something unintelligible, which he supposed was small thanks on his part.

Micah, the dark effeminate man she worked with, had also sidled up to him and gave him thanks for looking out for Lissa.

"She needs all the help she can get" he said softly glimpsing over to Lissa studying one of the gangs tattoos innocently as he flexed it. "She's still so young"

Bastian did not know how to respond, but gave a curt nod nonetheless.

As Micah returned to work, he returned to staring out the window, and looking up at the skyline of what Lissa had dubbed "New York." The buildings reached up towards the clouds, casting long shadows on the civilisation below. He could spy a building in the distance proclaiming STARK in illuminated letters, curious as to who or what STARK was completely disappeared from his mind as Lissa appeared to him, jacket on and bag slung across her shoulders fixing him with a bright smile.

"Ready to go?" she asked cheerfully, he nodded and lifted himself from the booth he had been crafted to all day. He felt his limbs screech in protest, and gave a slight groan.

Lissa placed a hand on his shoulder quickly, a reflex action if any, and fixed him with a worrying look.

"I'm fine" he managed through his teeth "Just a bit…"

"Stiff?" she asked with a small smile, he nodded slightly as they moved towards the diner doors. "Understandable. Sorry for making you wait"

"It was no problem of mine" he assured her as they walked into the cool city air, back to the subway. He groaned inwardly at the thought of riding in that repulsive mode of transport again, but kept his complaints to himself, as Lissa walked silently beside him.

"I'll drop you off at the apartment" she said suddenly making him spin his head in her direction "But there's something I have to do tonight, and I'm not sure how long it will take"

He considered her gaze, which looked slightly foreboding, again, she was not very good at hiding her feelings.

"Where are you going?" he asked her softly as the wind whipped his dark hair

"Nowhere important" she answered sincerely "Just something I have to do"

"Has this got anything to do with the break in?"

She paused looking up at him slowly before saying in a small voice "Maybe"

He frowned as she sped her pace, he caught up with her easily, his strides were much longer then her own.

"Then I shall accompany you"

"No" she said spinning around to face him, a look of determination on her face "I'm not dragging you into this. I made this mess, I can get myself out"

He shook his head defiantly

"I'm coming with you" he replied sternly, sidestepping her as she continued to protest, and made his way to the abominable thing that was named the subway._  
_

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	6. Deal with the Devil

She hated this.

Lissa moved through the fumes created by the smoke machines, the sound that people called music nowadays pounded through her ears unpleasantly. Bastian kept close to her, like a shadow or bodyguard of sorts as she weaved her way through tables.

Lissa could only imagine what was going through his head; he could not help but glance curiously up at the dancing women in their skimpy outfits, undressing to the music and swinging themselves around poles.

Men sat near the stages leering up at the barely clad women, waving their dollar bills in the air and jeering at them.

"What is this place?" Bastian asked, unable to keep the appalled tone out of his voice. She really wished he hadn't come, practically begged him, but his mind was apparently more stubborn then her own, and refused to change his mind.

"Stripper joint" she answered simply, pulling down the short dress she had put on. She really despised wearing it in such a place, but the bouncers would not let her in otherwise, and no doubt Joseph would not accept her into his territory in her working uniform. Her dress was basic black, no plunging neckline, no weird cut; it was simple and ordinary, quite like herself.

"I am unfamiliar with such a place" Bastian replied as they passed a woman giving a balding middle aged man a lap dance.

Lissa let out a small laugh at the innocent look on his face "Not many men could say that"

She lead him to a small corner table, a number of coupons on the table for the different prices and deals on the strippers to perform certain acts. An aged old lady at the next table, caked in makeup and a bee hive hairdo, watched them curiously from the next table as Bastian sat down.

She looked over Lissa's small figure, but her eyes rested on Bastian who squirmed slightly in his seat underneath her stony gaze. Lissa remained oblivious, as she peered around her, before leaning into him and saying.

"Stay here. No seriously, I let you come do me the favour and don't follow me." She said quickly, raising a hand as he made to protest, and fixed him with a stern glare "Joseph doesn't take kindly to strangers"

He wished he could ask her who Joseph was but she had already slipped away.

Lissa moved through the rowdy crowd that centred on and around the stage, making her way to Joseph's usual haunt in a corner booth.

There were two guards, his own personal bouncers which stood outside the booth; she stopped in front of them, her insides quivering with anticipation as she spied the man who was making her life a living hell inside the booth.

Surrounded by his cronies, he was currently being entertained by two of the ladies who worked here, one dancing on him, and the other giggling beside him as he whispered into her ear. The sight repulsed Lissa, made her insides curl and unfold over and over again.

She looked at the bouncer and said in the strongest voice she could muster "I'm here to see Joseph"

"Joseph's busy at the moment" the bouncer grinned looming over her. "I'm sure there are lots of others here into school girl fetish though"

"I'm here to see Joseph" she said through gritted teeth

"Lissa!" a voice exclaimed from inside the booth. Joseph smiled at her brightly as he surfaced from the ladies covering him, she could see his gold tooth from here. It made the hair on the back of her neck stick up "What a pleasant surprise!"

Joseph was young, in his mid-thirties she supposed. He dressed in expensive suits, and kept his hair swept back in a 1950's weave. He had a kind face which was one of reason Lissa had trusted him in the first place, but behind those dark brown eyes, a deadly snake lay hidden, ready to pounce on its prey.

He kept that kind smile on his face as he motioned for the bouncers to let her in, and the ladies beside him to go away. They frowned indignantly as they passed her, looming over her as they shoved her in their stilettos on their way out.

Joseph motioned her to sit down beside him, and she did as told. It would do her no good to disobey him; she knew what he was like when he became angry.

He placed an arm over her shoulder, as if a close friend or lover. She tried not to cringe as he did so, trying to keep her face impassive. He knew the exact effect he had on her, one where she wished she could climb into a hole and hide away from his unpredictable temper.

He brushed his hand against her cheek, as he sipped from a glass of scotch in his other, savouring it as he looked out at the stripper currently presenting herself in a naughty nurse outfit.

"How have you been Lissa?" he asked her in that gentle voice "Staying well I hope"

"I need an extension" she blurted out making Joseph look at her in surprise

"An extension?"

"I don't have the money, at least not yet" she said quickly looking anywhere but at him "I just need more time…"

"Time is not the problem here" he interrupted her, his voice tinged with ice "You lack conviction Lissa, and in the end that will only make things worse, well, for you anyway"

She didn't answer; she felt goose bumps crawling over her skin like a plague. Joseph sighed running his hand up and down her arm as though comforting her.

"I guess there is no choice" he said slowly as he leaned into her ear, smelling her hair softly and whispering in that gentle voice "I am giving you two months. Two months, and if the price isn't paid, you belong to me. And if you ever try to escape, I will make sure that it is the last thing you ever do. Understood?"

She nodded, her bottom lip quivering slightly, he kissed her on the forehead "Good girl."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_  
_  
_


	7. The Offer

Bastian still felt the gaze of the old woman at the next table on him, and did his best to ignore it as he tried to appear interested in the half naked women who paraded on stage.

_How vulgar_, he thought as one particular woman twisted herself around the pole in a seemingly promiscuous movement. The men at the edge of the stage jeered, and threw dollar bills at her as she continued to dance in a repetitive motion.

He glanced away from her, wondering where Lissa had gone, and how long it would be until she got back. He was so distracted by the thought he did not notice the old lady with the beehive sit down next to him, and jumped when he brought his head back around and saw her sitting across from him.

"You're not from around here are you?" she asked in a suspicious voice, narrowing her eyes and making the wrinkles around them crinkle. "Someone of your calibre, I'm sure I would have noticed before."

"No" Bastian answered simply, he wasn't in the mood for conversation, especially if it was someone as repulsive as the woman who looked him up as though he were on display .

"And foreign as well" the woman said appreciatively "My, my, we do have quite a specimen. My name is Madame Magda"

She placed out a wrinkled old hand, which seemed to yellow at the fingertips; Bastian shook it lightly in one of his own hands, before retreating it back to his side.

"Sebastian" he answered quickly, still glancing around for Lissa to save him from this situation. The woman named Magda tittered appreciatively as she sounded his name through her lips.

"Sebastian, what a lovely name" she cooed "A lovely name to match a lovely face"

He remained silent watching the woman move into her sequined purse.

"I own an escort service" she explained fiddling with the latch "I only hire the best of the best."

"I'm sorry, I am unfamiliar with the word escort"

"Oh, it's basically when people pay for other people to escort them, nothing sexual I assure you" she said pausing shaking her head "We don't do that unless the client pays and the escort agrees to it. It is someone who is hired to spend time with another as a companion, usually to high class parties and social functions to show them off as their own catches."

Bastian frowned, it sounded a lot like what the semi-naked women in front of him were doing, exploiting themselves to earn money.

"I think you have what it takes" she continued pulling out a card "You're handsome, tall, and foreign; you are as they call it, the triple threat."

"I don't know..." he said slowly as she forced the card upon him, and gave him one last smile. Her teeth were obviously false, and a bright fake white, lipstick had stained the front two making him grimace.

"Of course, you don't have to answer right now" she said standing up with a small flourish, he could smell the lavender perfume coursing off her in disorientating waves. A handsome young man now joined her side with her fur coat in his arms, he helped her into it "Just give me a call, my number is own the card, if you ever change your mind."

Madame Magda and the young man disappeared just as Lissa reappeared, obviously shaken, she gave him a small smile. His thoughts immediately strayed from the job offer and instead rounded on Lissa.

"So?" he asked genuinely interested as she sat down in the recently unoccupied chair opposite him.

"Well I've got an extension" she said slowly

"And that's good?"

"To an extent"

He paused waiting for her to elaborate, when she didn't he sighed loudly "I don't like prying, this is your business, but I really need to know something more if someone comes raiding your chambers every night"

"Chambers?" she asked incredulously with a small laugh

"Don't change the subject" he snapped making her look up in surprise. "Sorry"

"No it's good, you're showing anger" she answered in a slightly cheerful voice as she studied him "Cancels the theory of you being a robot"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Theory" Lissa repeated wistfully "About where you come from. Why you speak like you do, who you are. I've got a tonne of them, ranging from psychologically unstable to _Back to the Future_ type shit. Keeps me on my toes"

Bastian didn't answer as she unintentionally began to read the menu; he was amused by the fact that his whereabouts stumped her quite as much as himself. She looked back up at his studying gaze and sighed.

"As for Joseph" she began warily, as he leaned in closer to listen to her rushed explanation "I owe him, _a lot_ of money that I don't have. I've got two months until its due and I haven't even got a quarter of what I have to give him"

"Why do you owe him money?"

"I dealt drugs." she answered ashamed "And let's just say that the customers pretty much all disappeared when payday came around, and so I was blamed. I didn't even want to deal; it's just that Jer…" she cut herself off shaking her head "Doesn't matter. I'm in this mess, and unless I get the money he's going to kill me, or worse."

She looked so young and vulnerable, something pulled at Bastian inside.

He realised his hand had fisted around the card which cut into his palm slightly, he unfurled his fingers and looked at the business card Madame Magda had pushed into it earlier. He grinned slightly as a plan formed.

"I think I might be able to help."_  
_

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	8. Runaway

Weeks had passed since that night, and the search for Bastian's past was put on halt as he attempted to help Lissa and her financial issues.

Madame Magda had immediately put him to work, his first client being the escort of a crusty old heiress who showed him off at a fancy party. Madame Magda had supplied him with a new wardrobe, filled with expensive tuxes and suits. He was payed generously, and got more on one escort then Lissa did in a week of working at the diner.

"Unbelievable" Lissa had said when he presented her with the cash, flipping it through her fingertips "I have no idea how to thank you"

"You've done enough" he answered simply, petting her on the head fondly as if a pet.

The jobs became more frequent, and he was becoming a regular for some customers who loved his eloquent manner and handsome features. He danced, he drank and he spoke with some of the most elite people.

Dorothy Sodden, a middle aged heiress, found Bastian to be a favourite of hers. She dished out the money generously in his direction, as she took him to some of the highest social events of the city. Gossiping in his ear about who was attending, and making skiving remarks about each one of them. He smiled, and laughed when she expected him to.

"So Tony Stark didn't show up, of course" She said scathingly "Quite the rude one that one is, would like to give him a piece of my mind"

Bastian nodded understandingly as she continued to weave her way in and out of party goers, making sure he was on display wherever she went. When Madame Magda made it clear that some of the clients wished for more than his company, he declined.

Lissa laughed when he vented this to her.

"How honourable" she remarked a smiled still lining her face as she lay on her bed still in her waitress uniform. Micah sat beside her braiding her hair and watching as Bastian placed on his tuxedo unashamedly.

"They only want him because of how he looks; that and the whole accent and language thing going on." Micah assessed, studying Bastian who was buttoning his jacket.

"_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind_" Lissa quoted in a theatrical voice

"Well, I don't know what that means" Micah said standing up as Bastian fiddled with his tie and moved to the door "And you've managed to give me a brain aneurism so adios!"

Lissa smiled as the door clicked shut behind her friend, and turned to see Bastian still struggling with the tie. She jumped up and helped him fix it; he stood patiently as she tucked it into his jacket when finished.

She gave him a small smile as she stepped back to assess her handiwork.

"Like a prince" she said quietly as she looked him over.

There was no doubt about it, finding him in the street and taking him home was the best thing she ever could have done. He had helped her out so much during the weeks that the money was growing ever closer to the goal and surely in no time she would be free of Joseph's clutches.

_And then what?_She wondered with a slight pang in her chest as she watched Bastian continue to get ready. She sat slowly back down on the bed, mulling over her thoughts.

Bastian would leave, surely, in search for where he came from. The thought of him leaving made her shiver slightly, she had been alone for so long, and now this man, who practically fell out of nowhere was here, helping her, protecting her.

_What would happen to her when he left? Where was her life going to go now?  
_  
These thoughts never occurred to her before, the chance of life after Joseph had seemed so unreal. _What would happen when that burden was finally lifted? Where would she go from here?  
_  
Bastian's nightmares were getting worse. Sometimes Lissa would wake up to his screaming, and then try to coax him from his sleep.

"TAKE IT AWAY!" he screamed, his arms flailing wildly, getting tangled in the sheets "PLEASE! TAKE IT AWAY!"

When woken, he could only remember glimpses of what he dreamed, he woke sweating, the look of absolute pain still shimmering in his bright eyes as he moaned.

"My head hurts" he whispered after an episode, Lissa sat on the edge of the bed watching him cautiously "It felt as if my mind was caving in upon itself"

Lissa tries to comfort him each time this happens, but she can't truly understand what he goes through each time he closes his eyes. The feelings that bubble up inside of him, the yells which reverberate around his mind, driving him to what he thinks would be his breaking point, before waking up and letting the sounds of insanity rush from his mind as quickly as it came.

Bastian found he was not alone in nightmares, he returned from his job one night to find Lissa whimpering in her sleep and calling out into the darkness for her parents.

He sat down beside her trying to rouse her from her sleep, shaking her shoulder carefully and warily as she continued to whisper for people that weren't present.

Her eyes opened wide, the specks of gold in them glimmering with the ricochet of the street lamp outside as she stared into Bastian's emerald green eyes. He raised an eyebrow as she gasped, before smiling slightly.

"Is that you Death?" she joked as she sat up beside him.

"Not quite" he answered with a small smile "You were talking in your sleep"

"Was I?" she asked her eyes now avoiding his gaze "Bad dream"

Bastian did not move and continued to look at her appealingly, waiting for her to give in and explain what her dreams were made of. She sighed, lowering her head slightly and relented.

"It was about my parents" she explained dejectedly, pausing as if unsure how to continue "I dreamt... well its stupid"

"Doesn't matter" he replied easily "Tell me"

She gave a short nod, moving her messy hair out of her eyes "I had a dream I went back."

"Back?"

"Well, I ran away from home..."

"Why?" he enquired softly as she cringed openly

"Honestly? It was because of a guy" Lissa explained shaking her head disbelievingly "They didn't like him as a person, they didn't like me spending so much time with him, my marks in school were dropping, I got suspended and I pretty much acted like a real brat. That and the fact I found out I wasn't _biologically_theirs."

Something reared inside of Bastian, hatred of some kind which made him frown, _where had that come from?_

"You were adopted?" he asked trying to keep his voice calm

"Yeah, found out in a pretty shitty way as well. Drunk uncle" Lissa answered with distaste and a flick of her hand "After that everything pretty much fell apart. I was so _stupid,_ so _vain_. I never even stopped to think about it, I was just so _angry._The instant Jeremy asked me to run away, I packed my bags and didn't look back

"I lied before. I never dealt drugs. Jeremy took up the job to try and support us, introduced me to his boss, _Joseph_." She paused hissing his name "We shared this flat together and we were happy for a while. When things got way over his head, he ditched me and left me to pick up the pieces. Sweet huh?"

"I'm sorry" Bastian stated after a moment's hesitation

"Don't be, it's my own fault" Lissa answered with a shake of her head "I should never have left home."

"Why didn't you go back?"

"Honestly? I'm just ashamed" She stated quietly, her eyes beginning to water "and _scared._ What if I go back and they don't want me anymore?"  
Bastian didn't know how to answer this and instead remained silent as her tears fell freely down her cheeks  
"There's a bag of letters I've written in the bottom of the closet. I never sent them, chickened out. They all say the same thing anyway, how I'm sorry and how much I love them. So corny I know, but it feels so much better to write things down then to actually say it to their face."

After half an hour she fell back to sleep, the tears still fresh on her face.

Bastian couldn't sleep, he felt_ hollow_. He sat silently until the sun rose proclaiming a new day, all the while feeling as if he were missing someone or something really important.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Nostalgia

They were so much closer to the goal. It would only take another thousand dollars until they achieved it, and so to celebrate, Lissa decided to call in sick and take Bastian out for a day in the city. They had been working nonstop, they deserved a break.

Lissa was also really interested in checking out the Museum of Cultural History, they had free exhibitions she really wished to see, cultural customs were always a great interest to her, despite not having travelled anywhere.  
The autumn air was chilly, and so they were dressed in coats and scarves, cupping their hot cups of coffee and watching the condensation leave their lips as they walked through the crowds side by side. Bastian towered over the crowd and kept Lissa close by his side so she didn't get lost in the sea of people.

They walked through central park, watching the ducks sitting in the banks of the polluted river and spying fish and eels swimming beneath the surface. There were a number of magical acts being performed and they stopped to watch as a man shuffled his deck of cards and jeering at passing people, gathering a small crowd.

He did a number of card tricks, able to find the card instantly after people had drawn it from his deck. People gave small claps of appreciation, including Lissa and Bastian who found the small tricks less amusing then the children gathered who gave small gasps of amazement.

They moved from entertainment to entertainment, growing bored of the repetition.

"Small tricks" Bastian said not keeping his voice down as the performer took a coin from behind a child's ear who giggled gleefully. The man looked up and spotted the two of them watching with slight boredom.

"Small tricks?" the man asked moving towards them, parting the small crowd, he flipped his hand producing a bunch of fake flowers, handing them to Lissa with a flourish "Or real magic?"

Lissa took the flowers and smiled politely, Bastian frowned at the man "Obviously tricks"

"Can you do them?" the man asked mockingly as he sneezed into his hand and produced an egg "Do not make play of a man's talents if you cannot achieve them yourself."

Bastian did not know what made him do it, but almost on instinct he took the egg from the man's hand and placed his fingers around it to shelter it from view. The crowd watched with bated breath as the hand stayed in the same position, never moving as he unfurled his hand to find it surprisingly empty.

The crowd gasped in awe and clapped appreciatively.

"How did you do that?" Lissa asked him bewilderedly as they left the bemused performer behind. Bastian shrugged, it was as much as a mystery to him "New theory, you're a wizard, and another wizard cast a spell on you, taking away your memory"

He smiled as she continued to list off absurd theory's as they climbed up the stairs and entered the Museum of Cultural History. Bastian looked interestedly at the exhibits, Lissa often giving small facts and commentary as they walked through.

Lissa clapped her hands together as she joined the line to get into the religion and mythology exhibition, she looked up at him her eyes wide

"I am in love with Greek Mythology, the story of Persephone and Hades was always my favourite when growing up" she cooed "Demeter was my favourite goddess, she's the Goddess of Agriculture and Persephone's mother. Those two seemed to have the most normal mother and daughter relationship, well to me anyway. When Hades took Persephone to the underworld Demeter let all the crops wither and die until Persephone was returned to her. That's the explanation for the seasons, its summer when they are reunited, and winter when Persephone has to go back to the underworld."

They walked through the exhibit, looking at pieces of art and architecture depicting different beliefs and mythology carved into it. While Lissa was preoccupied with a carving of someone named Eros and Psyche, he slipped away continuing to look through the displays until something caught his interest.

_Norse Mythology_, the section stated as he walked through it, he peered at the old stones with their beliefs carved into it, before coming to a standstill, gazing enraptured at the delicate piece of tapestry that hung from the ceiling to the floor.

A hulking man stood, blonde hair falling to his shoulders as he rose what appeared to be a hammer into the air, a strike of lightning emitting from it. A man on a six legged horse rode behind him, an eye patch covering one eye and radiating superiority.

Bastian bent to read the caption "_King Odin and His Son Thor"_

He shivered standing back up and gazing at the tapestry with narrowed eyes, there it was again, that feeling of hatred and envy coursing through him unexpectedly, he did not even realise when Lissa sidled up beside him.

"Odin and Thor" she repeated studying the tapestry, he jumped slightly at her sudden voice "Never been into Norse Mythology myself."

Bastian nodded not answering as they made their way through the displays of torn documents and pages from old books. They peered at a rather beautiful painting of a young man wearing a helmet with horns; he stood just behind another portrayal of Thor, a slight smirk on his face.

_"Thor and his adopted Brother Loki."_ Lissa read from the small card to the right of the painting as Bastian continued to gaze at it _"Loki, also known as the trickster, God of Mischief and Lies, also embodying chaos and destruction, was raised alongside Thor, the God of Thunder, as a son of Odin."_

Lissa spun around about to make a sly comment but stopped herself as silent tears coursed down Bastian's face.

"Bastian? What's wrong?" she asked him, her voice etched in worry "Why are you crying?"

He shook his head, still gazing at the image "I don't know"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	10. My Brother

It was only a week until the money was due, and Lissa was pleased to say that she had the money, and Bastian would no longer have to work for the escort service.

He was glad of this; he tired of the old rich ladies who hung off him quite despairingly. Madame Magda was angry, a never-ending tirade of curses escaping her lips when he announced his departure from the firm. It was understandable; she _was_losing a valuable employee, who seemed to rake in the money like dead leaves. She pleaded with him to change his mind, but Bastian had only been working there for one reason, and that was to pay the debt he felt he owed to Lissa.

"So what now?" Lissa had asked him in a slurry voice after he informed her.

They sat at a table as Micah, or Mariah as he was called now, paraded around on a stage, decked out in a sequined dress and wig. He sang something Bastian was unfamiliar with, like most things.

"What do you mean?" he replied watching as Lissa stirred a straw around in her glass, she looked up at him with her big brown eyes expectantly.

"Well, where do you go from here?" she asked him curiously "I'm all fine with you staying with me, but aren't you curious as to where you came from?"

He frowned slightly at her question; in all honesty he had no idea what he was going to do now. True to her word Lissa had given the police a photo of the man, but no one had asked or filed a missing person's complaint that matched his criteria. It was obvious that if he ever wanted to find out his true origins, he would be the one to set out and make it so.

The only thing was, he was comfortable here.

He may not know who he was, but maybe that wasn't bad? What if he turned out to be someone he didn't like?  
He's thoughts escaped back to the endless nightmares haunting his sleep, sometimes he would wake and feel as if the pain had renewed itself all over again. This would subside in time; Lissa was there to comfort him which he felt helped a great deal.

His dreams however were not helpful; sometimes he got snippets of conversation or places, but they were all incomprehensible when he woke up. He had no way of knowing where to start, and time was moving quickly. It was already reaching two months since Lissa had found him, and he was nowhere closer to finding out whom he was then when he arrived.

That wasn't to say he didn't know what he liked. He found out in due time that he loved reading, Lissa had given him all the books she owned that he could study, and he found himself enraptured in the words that it was quite hard to pull him out of his reverie.

One time, Micah had asked just out of the blue if he liked horses, to which he replied almost instantly in the positive. Lissa had cheered at this, there was something they knew about his forgotten self. Even if it was a most simple fact, Lissa found it quite interesting

"But don't you see!" she had exclaimed, practically bouncing from wall to wall "You did exist! You have roots! You like horses!"

Micah shared the same opinion with Bastian, as interesting as this new found knowledge was, it did not help him in the long run.

Now he sat looking back at the girl who had given him shelter, and there was a dead feeling forming in his stomach "I don't know"

He felt as if those words were all he would ever say. So many things he did not understand, could not understand, he felt as if they would permanently become his mantra.

Lissa nodded thoughtfully watching as Micah soared into a jazzier number.

His lack of knowledge to who he was did not bother her. Bastian had become so much more to her then a stranger living in her flat, nothing romantic, of course, she was only 18, and he was obviously so much older than herself. This was strictly platonic, and she preferred it that way.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me since coming to this freaking city" she proclaimed more to herself then him, his eyes widened at the words. He looked pointedly down at her empty glass, obviously she was slightly intoxicated. "You know what you are Bastian?"

He shook his head slowly as she stared up at him with her round eyes, fixing him with a bright smile "You are a brother"

_Brother, why?  
_  
Bastian felt something tug at his insides, something was calling to him.

_Brother_

Brother

Brother

Lissa had already turned away, watching as Micah weaved himself through the crowds, singing his lungs out about young hearts.

Bastian felt his mind start to vibrate; he placed a hand on his forehead trying to steady himself.

_Stop! _He commanded it, cringing underneath the pain. He did not even hear Lissa asking worriedly if he were alright.

The darkness was filling his vision, threatening to devour him whole.

_NO! _He yelled inwardly _Not again!_

"Bastian?" someone was whispering in his ear with urgency

_Who is Bastian? Why do they call me by this name? I have a name, it's my name, it's…_

_"Brother! Come join me on a quest" a young man exclaimed, trying to drag him from his chair. Bastian looked down at his lap; a book lay open upon it, filled with strange illustrations and minute writing. He looked back up at the man with a surge of frustration._

_"Not today" he answered in a steely voice "I'm tired brother, I rather not over exert myself"_

_The man gave a barking laugh "You? Over exert yourself? You hardly lift a finger!"_

_"Oh do be quiet; you are ailing the headache forming" Bastian complained lifting his fingers to rub his temples, the pain only grew until the point he scrunched his eyes against it._

_Darkness once again overtook him, and immense pain racked his body._

Bastian woke, gasping and sweating. He sat up quickly, smoothing his dark hair back, mingled with perspiration; it stuck to the back of his neck. Lissa had pointed out the length of his hair, and how long it had become not long ago, complimenting it "You look like you're from a grunge band"

He placed his palms against his still aching head, groaning.

Lissa's apartment, it occurred to him, he was in Lissa's apartment. He wondered how they had managed to get him here from the night club, perhaps friends of Micah's had helped carry him.

He heard Lissa's gentle breathing from the couch as he flopped back down on the pillows and pondered his slipping dream.

_Brother_, He thought in amazement, feeling the word on his tongue and finding it strangely familiar, _he was a brother._

Perhaps there was someone out there waiting for him, a brother searching for him as he lay here unaware all this time.

"A brother?" Lissa asked awestruck when he told her that morning, her eyes were bleary and glazed "That's awesome, you remembered something helpful, finally. He's probably searching for you right now"

Though her words were reassuring, her small smile did not reach her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her in a gentle voice

"Nothing" she answered to quickly as she lifted herself hesitantly from the couch "just glad you have something to start with in your venture home"

"I'm still a long way off from finding anything that will actually aid me in finding my home" Bastian said slowly, he knew what she felt. He was all that she had here, the closest she had gotten to anyone in a long time, a slight guilt filled him, but he knew that whether they liked it or not, he must leave in the end. "It's not like I won't contact you, we've bonded well I couldn't imagine leaving you here on your own"

She nodded understandingly but without any real enthusiasm to his words. She was not selfish, and she would not hold him back from discovering his origins. She opened her mouth as if to respond, but closed it gently, before walking away.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	11. Backstabber

The next week passed by quickly, Lissa had become increasingly quiet, counting down the days until she could officially say she was free.

"I can live my life now" she explained handing over a cup of hot tea and smiling "Maybe I can save up for College, community, do an art course or something. Philosophy, I've always been interested in philosophy"

Bastian did not ask whether or not she would return to her previous home, it was obviously a sore spot for her. Behind the words of independence and freedom, he could tell there was a young girl, craving for her family, desperate for their approval. Perhaps she thought if she could accomplish something worthwhile here, she may return slightly more proud.

She made plans after work to hand in the money to Joseph. Bastian refused to let her attend alone, and demanded his presence would be necessary, she agreed hesitantly.

They would meet at midnight outside the diner, and make their way to Joseph's lair.

"I don't see why you must" she proclaimed, placing on her jacket to leave. Bastian lounged on the couch majestically, he gave her a small smile indulgently as if a child.

"That Joseph is not the sort of man I would trust to keep his end of the bargain" he admitted "I'd be feel a lot more at peace if you had someone with you looking out for your welfare. And since you're not exactly the social bee, it is up to me to take that place"

"Well excuse me for being a hermit" Lissa answered making a face at him "I'll have you know I used to be the most popular girl at school, everyone knew and adored me. I was in running to become Spring Fling Queen, until….._anyway_the point it is, I am very capable of making my own friends"

"Oh indeed" He answered with a small chuckle

"I have more friends then you!"

"That we know of" he corrected her "For all we know, I could be a King and worshiped by all"

"Ha!" she shouted, throwing a pillow at him "If you're a King, then I'm God"

"Wow, you're God?"

He was answered by another pillow in the face, as she left the flat with what he assumed to be a godly way of leaving a room; she stood on her tip toes and glided to the door, stuck out her tongue, waved her hand and shut the door behind her.

He sniggered, turning on the television to watch a news report about the exploration of something called gamma rays. As the day wore on, he found himself falling into a fitful sleep, dreams of fields, and books, laughter and darkness racked his mind, as if on repeat.

He did not even realise that people had entered the flat, until they were on top of him.

* * *

Lissa waited as long as she could, the diner had already closed, and she was beginning to shiver in the darkness. Perhaps Bastian had simply fallen asleep and forgotten his plea to accompany her to hand over the money. She sighed, he was over an hour late, and she was so close to earning her freedom.

After a moment's hesitation, she left the sanctuary of the closed diner and began her journey towards Joseph's lair situated in the heart of New York City.

* * *

Bastian felt his head collide once again with the coffee table, the sound of laughter piercing his ears annoyingly.

Blood was dripping down his forehead slowly and over the crevices of his face. People were dragging him away now, with rough and calloused hands, and throwing him on the floor against the wall. He managed to sit up quickly, his back against the wall as he watched his offenders darkened figures come closer.

"Who are you?" He asked, gasping slightly as the breath came back "What do you want?"

His questions were answered by more laughter much to his distaste, there were four of them standing in front of him, looking down as if he were inferior.

"You don't belong here" one finally answered in a wheezy voice "Joseph doesn't like the way you've been helping his client, thinks your sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong…"

_Joseph,_ Bastian thought with finality, _the man was trying to keep him out of the way, someone must have told him._

"What does it matter?" he asked exasperatedly "Lissa's got the money, that's all he wants isn't it?"

Again met with more laughter, one bent down to him looking into his eyes with a grin; he could spy the golden teeth glinting even in the darkness "Joseph's got money"

* * *

Lissa stood before him, in his fancy apartment, red velvet drapes hanging over the floor to ceiling windows which looked over the city. She smelt tobacco and shivered.

"Lissa" Joseph cooed in an icy voice "What a pleasure to see you"

She frowned openly, and took the bag of money from her duffel bag "I keep my promises"

"Indeed" he replied watching as she held it out between them, keeping it a meter away from her as if it were dangerous. He looked like a snake, and seemed to move like one from the small bar. She suddenly wished Bastian were here, just as a steady hand on her back to keep her from crumbling underneath Joseph's cold gaze.

She couldn't help but flinch as he snatched it lightly from her hands, he opened it and looked into the contents with a slightly bored air and smirked.

"And you got this money all on your own?" he inquired coolly, the frown didn't leave her face "No help from certain, men?"

"Does it matter?" she asked in a surprisingly steady voice, narrowing her eyes at the question "You have what you want, now leave me be"

Joseph gave a dark chuckle, throwing the bag on the velvet couch.

"Lissa, Lissa, Lissa" he repeated with a smile, as though savouring the name "The girl with the bad luck. You honestly believe you would just pay me back, and walk away free as a bird?"

Lissa felt her heart beating against her chest afraid it was loud enough for him to hear it. She didn't answer, she was afraid of what he might say next.

"So naïve" he continued crossing his arms, legs apart as he studied her "You can't simply pay me back, you've entered an unbeatable game as soon as you came here. Though I suppose it wasn't entirely your fault, that boy, what was his name? Jimmy? James?"

"Jeremy" Lissa supplied in a quiet voice, he smiled, flashing his pearly whites as he gazed at something on the ceiling

"Right _Jeremy._ Handsome young boy, not very brave though was he? Ditched you at even a slight amount of trouble! _Bad luck Lissa_" Joseph continued mockingly with a shake of his head and added as if an afterthought "_and bad luck Jeremy_"

Lissa felt tears prickling her vision "What?"

"Yeah" Joseph answered with a slight nod "Tried to run away, from me. _Me._He was screaming for his mother until the very end"

"You killed him?" she asked in a hushed whisper, a tear escaping and sliding down her cheek

"Of course" he answered indignantly "He knew too much, just like you do."

A sob escaped from her lips, her legs buckling underneath her. This was it, she really was in too deep, and this man was going to kill her for what she knew.

_Stupid! How could you be so stupid! _She berated herself, as the tears fell silently down her face.

He approached her silent form, taking a piece of her hair and curling it around his finger

"You really are a long way from home aren't you?" It wasn't a question, just a statement. "Well, let's say we have some fun before you move into the next stage of life?" he sneered, grabbing her chin roughly

_Over my dead body, _she thought angrily, bringing up a hand to defend herself.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	12. Monsters in the dark

"He never had any real intention of giving her up even if he had the money did he?" Bastian spat, coming to the same conclusion "She's now a liability"

"Exactly, couldn't have her wandering around, blabbing her mouth off to everybody" the man answered with a slight chuckle "Authority might get involved, just like you did big fella. Couldn't have you hanging around during the transaction, you understand of course, you're a liability now as well"

"She wouldn't tell anyone! I wouldn't tell anyone!" Bastian argued trying to get back to his feet "She's 18 years old! All she wants is to go home!"

The man hit him back down with a yell "Not our problem"

"So she's just collateral? She's just a child!"

"Keep your mother fucking voice down!"

He was hit again, this time in the side of his nose; he felt the blood gush from it. He yelled out in pain, tears threatening his eyes.

_I hate them_; he thought angrily_, how dare they touch me? These mere mortals. Mortals?_

One started kicking him in the stomach with a grunt, another kicking him in the back, he felt a rib break.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled out flinging out his arm, an explosion, or something similar to one occurred, a blinding flash of light entered the apartment. The men were heaved off their feet and pushed by an unknown force away from him with a shriek.

Bastian stood up quickly and panicked, looking down at his arms which tingled pleasantly, as though greeting an old friend.

"What the…" he started, as a man started to run towards him, he flung his arms out again, this time setting the man on fire, the man shrieked and screamed, dropping to the ground and rolling around. Bastian watched wide eyed as the  
flames spread, illuminating the apartment.

The other men were yelling, throwing sheets and blankets on top of the man, it wasn't working.

_How did this happen_? Bastian questioned himself, _did I do this? Why do I feel so…..good?_

One of the men spun around realising that he was still there watching his handy work quite pleased at what he had achieved. The man could see his teeth glinting in the light of the burning man.

"STOP IT!" he yelled angrily "THIS IS YOU'RE DOING ISN'T IT?"

Bastian looked over quite surprised at the man's questioning as his friend continued to roll around screaming, the smell of burnt carpet and flesh filling the flat.

"I suppose it is" he answered simply, amused by his lack of caring he gave a short laugh "How strange…"

The man on fire had stopped moving, the fire still crackled pleasantly on top of him, spreading to the blankets and then the lounges, setting up a barrier between Bastian and the four men. The door, being on Bastian's side of the  
room.

"Oh dear" he said softly as the men started to understand their own predicament "You are in a spot of trouble aren't you?"

"Help us!" one of the men yelled

"Tell me where Lissa is!" Bastian yelled back as all of the men started shouting out the address. The fire started to spread onto the curtains and bed, everything was burning and it occurred to Bastian sadly that all of Lissa's possessions were here.

"We've told you! Now help us!"

_They were going to kill you_, a voice whispered in Bastian's ear, _make them suffer…_

He nodded slowly, as the sensation of vengeance crept over him, a smile slid onto his face as he watched the men look pleadingly back at him.

"I'm so sorry" he said, with a smirk and shake of the head "You've unfortunately become collateral damage, you understand of course, but you're all liabilities to Lissa's welfare"

"You're just going to let us die?"

"Well….yes"

"You're a _monster!_"

_The scene changed around Bastian, and he was no longer looking at three trapped men and instead looking up at a wizened  
man with one eye. He looked back at Bastian sadly._

_"What? Because I-I-I am the **monster **parents tell their children about at night?" Bastian asked in confusion, something was ripping him apart inside, realisation dawning on him._

_"No, no..." Odin looked unwell now, his hands waving in front of him, looking for something to reach out for_

_"You know, it all makes sense now, why you favoured Thor all these years" Loki seethed, poison dripping from his voice as he approached the man he had seemingly believed was his father "Because no matter how much you claim to love me! You could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"_

The scenery changed and he was once again watching as men pleaded at him across the raging fire.

"Monster?" he repeated softly with a small laugh, his eyes widening as everything flooded back to him. His mind was caving in upon itself, his laughter was manic now, louder than he ever could remember, and he could remember _everything._

Thor, Frigga, Odin, Asgard, they were all here, in his memories.

"I am Loki" he announced proudly as the fire began to roar "Son of Odin and Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief and Silvertongue of Aesir."

He looked at them all with an evil grin, they screamed, the fire now catching onto their clothing and burning their skin.

"Let it be known that your death came by the hands of Loki"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	13. Bad Luck

Lissa landed her fist upon the side of Joseph's face

"You little Bitch!" he yelled cupping his cheek angrily as she turned and darted towards the door, she ran through the expansive apartment, the exit was locked from the inside. She spun around looking for a way out; a fire escape was just outside the window.

She made towards it but was tackled to the ground by Joseph who tried to pin her.

"Stay still Lissa" he hissed the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath as he tried to keep her under his control while pushing up her skirt. She started to whimper, flailing herself around, her arm felt as if it were twisting out of its socket.

_C'mon Lissa, think!  
_  
And without further ado, kneed him in the groin, he swore loudly and pushed himself away from her with a grunt as she crawled away from him and dashed towards the window. She heard him cursing as she lifted herself through the window, and heaved herself onto the fire escape.

She ran down the rusted escape quickly, afraid to look back in case he may be in pursuit of her.

Lissa reached the bottom landing with a four meter drop to the ground, she moved towards the access ladder finding it was stuck, she swore loudly as she tried to push it and maneuverer it into use. Her hands were bleeding from the rusted metal, cracking and peeling against her skin.

The thing still wouldn't budge, and she damned her small hands with vigour.

She really didn't want Joseph to find her here, trapped like a mouse, prey to the snake he was. She looked down at the heard pavement, it had begun to rain. Lissa laughed at the absurd thought that it may soften the ground.

If she didn't jump, Joseph would get her, if she did; she may die from the fall, possibly get away or be captured anyway.  
She liked those odds. She jumped with a small scream and impacted hard on the pavement, hearing her arm snap angrily, she bit her lip drawing blood to stifle the scream in her throat, she started to sob dryly as the rain beated down on her.

She slowly starts to pick herself from the ground, but finds her ankle wobbly beneath her; she must have sprained it in the fall. She grimaces with the pain and whimpers as she falls back down to the pavement, heaving herself against a grimy dumpster.

She rifles through her bag, searching for her phone. The screen is shattered and won't turn on.

_Bad Luck_, a voice whispers to her as she begins to cry. She wishes she could be strong, she wishes that her life hadn't turned out the way it had, and she_ hates_ how weak she is.

She does not even look up as foot falls interrupt the sound of the rain beating down; she closes her eyes and frowns against the pain of her broken arm and sprained ankle. Bruised, bleeding and aching, death seemed like such an easy way out right now.

"Lissa" a figure says in a gentle voice she can barely hear it through the rain, but she knows it does not belong to the man she fears right now, she opens her eyes blearily at the tall figure towering over her

"Bastian?" she asks through her gritted teeth, the man crouched down next to her and she looked into the man she called Bastian's emerald eyes, he gazed back at her as if unsure of what to do, there was something different in his eyes "Or someone else?"

"Someone else" Loki admits indifferently "But he's still very thankful for your help"

"Wish I could've said goodbye" Lissa answers with a small smile as Loki helps lift her up, she leans against his shoulder in support or her injured ankle "Take me home…"

"Ahh about that…"

He doesn't finish, the sound of the gun shot interrupts him. Loki looks at Lissa who looks back at him in confusion before looking down at her shirt bewilderedly, which is now stained with a voluminous amount of blood.

"Darn" she says quietly before falling away from him, he watches her as if in slow motion and catches her, bringing her down to the ground as the blood seeps through her white blouse.

Loki looked up at the sound of footfalls, the man named Joseph approaching, gun outstretched in front of him as he aims it at the man cradling the dying girl.

"This could've been taken care of a lot more simply" Joseph seethes and spits at them "Stupid girl, the world is such a big place for a pretty little chit like her." Loki's expression remains vacant as the man turns his gun on himself "And you, I still don't even know your name, and I don't really care. I just hope you know that you're death is but a reassurance to the business of my company."

"Of course" Loki answers slowly a small smile lighting on his face as he stands up, away from the now gasping Lissa, he opens his arms widely "Take your shot"

Joseph looks at him in surprise, his teeth glinting from the street lamp that buzzes in the distance, he raises the gun fixing Loki with one last look before pulling the trigger and releasing the bullet…which passes straight through him

"What the…" Joseph starts as the man disappears as if an illusion before shouting out in shock as he is lifted from the ground and pushed roughly against the brick wall that lines both sides of the alleyway.  
Loki holds him by the neck against the wall, his face impassive as he studies the now snivelling man, the gun dropping forgotten to the ground as he tries to pry the slender fingers from his throat.

"I am a God" he whispers harshly to the man, bearing his teeth threateningly "A mere ant like you could never even dream to behold the power I wield. In your world you are a beast, in mine, you are scum."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the man screams as Loki starts to bring a glowing hand towards him threateningly, seeping with energy.

"It's strange how even the strongest men bend to one's will when they are in any immediate danger" Loki considered tilting his head at the snivelling man openly "But mercy is not, and never will be, in my agenda, at least, _not to you_."

Joseph's eyes widen for a fraction of a moment as Loki places him back on the ground, places both hands around his neck, and twists it easily. A resounding crack echoed through the rain as the man formerly known as Joseph, falls from Loki's arms as if a rag doll and lands with a dull thud onto the wet pavement.

"Bad luck" Loki comments at the now lifeless form laying at his feet before moving away swiftly, for the Midgardian was no longer any concern of his.

* * *

Lissa can feel his returning footsteps; she can feel herself growing weaker as her lungs start to give out. He kneels back down to her and lifts her weak body, cradling it in his own.

"I'm glad you remember who you are" she gasps out, her brown eyes searching his face for any sign on the man she had lived with for the past two months "I didn't want to leave you alone and lost"

"I'm still very much alone" Loki replies quietly as he too searches her paling face "Don't die, it does not become you…"

"Doesn't _become_ me? Mr Darcy I must confess I find you so fucking strange" she jokes, stifling the coughs racking up her throat, before fixing her own eyes on his emerald ones "So now that you know who you are; Who are you?"

"A murderer"

"So one of my theories was correct" Lissa mused "What else?"

"A friend" he answers with a small smile, she answers it with her own

"A friend is exactly what I need right now."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No" she answers with finality "In honesty all I want to do is _go home_. I want to wake up to my mum yelling at me, get up to the smell of waffles. I want my dad to kiss me on the cheek as I go to school, just like he used to."

She paused to cough up some blood, Loki watched helplessly as she continued

"I want to go to college, I want to travel, I want to get married and have some stupid kids and I want to grow old, but I'm not going to because life fucking sucks. You only get one chance and I pretty much spat in its face. Now, I don't know who you are, and I am in no position to be giving you advice, but if you have family somewhere, someone who loves you, _go back to them_. Just go back even if you're ashamed or scared of how they may react, anything is better than being alone like I was for so long."

Loki nodded slightly, not quite believing her words, but he would ponder them no doubt later. For now he was just humouring the dying human girl, who had had so much life in her not a day ago.

"I wish my parents knew how much I miss them" Lissa sighs, her eyes glazing over as they look now into his dark hair "I wish… I could have been… free of….freedom…Bastian…."

Loki hushes her quietly just as her eyes start to become empty of life, he kisses her on the forehead gently "Valhalla awaits you"

Lissa smiles one last time before closing her eyes and breathing in deeply as if she were falling asleep. Loki did not move her from his embrace until her chest no longer struggled for breath and there was only the sound of rain beating down upon the pavement around them.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	14. Home Sweet Home

Loki watched from the shadows as the ambulance and police arrived, the flashing lights and sirens filling the air with sudden vibrancy.

Lissa was placed into a bag, and hidden from the world as she was carted off. Joseph's body had mysteriously disappeared from the wreckage, Loki's doing of course; he would not let her body lay so close to the man who killed her.  
No doubt they may find the drug lord's body floating in the bay in a few days, the fish nibbling at his rotting carcass.

Loki moved away, silently and unobserved from the crime scene, there was nothing left to be done here. His one link to Midgard was now gone, and he was once again alone.

He moved back to the girl's apartment, it was closed off by tape, the charring remnants were not exceedingly disastrous, and nobody else in the building had died, except those who had offended him.

Sirens and flashing lights filled the air here as well, it was the sound of chaos, destruction, and though some may think it would fit the trickster quite, it had the effect of grating on his nerves.

He slipped through the crowd lined in front of the block and made his way up to the room he had been living in these past two months. He squirmed inside with the thought of living like a mere mortal midgardian, but at least he was still alive, and for the most, unhurt.

Lissa's whole apartment was blackened and burnt; the air was still heavy with smoke which clawed at his lungs unpleasantly, he brushed this off easily and looked around the now empty living quarters. He had learnt a lot here, about the Midgardian way of life, thanks to the girl's teachings and the black box named television, they would come in handy later on he was sure.

Loki looked around the apartment for anything he could salvage, wrenching open cupboards and the closet at the door, whose scorched handle broke off in his grip. He sidestepped as the door fell to the ground, exhaling a blanket of ash as it did so.

The closet held Lissa's old clothes, singed slightly but not as damaged as they could have been, he rifled around looking for anything that may aid him, until coming across a paper bag filled with at least a dozen letters.

_There's a bag of letters I've written in the bottom of the closet…they all say the same thing…. how I'm sorry and how much I love them…_

Loki could not help the snort which escaped from him, with his new found memories came also his emotions. The letters were but a dead girl's wish, but the girl also happened to be the person who had helped him out quite adequately during his stay, and nonetheless he owed her a debt.

He turned over the letter to read the address.

* * *

Lissa's family home was a large double story brick house, the type you expected to see on the cover of real estate magazines. The garden was home to all types of botany, flourishing flowers and dark leaves, Loki half expected to see the woodland creatures homed in its midst's.

He walked slowly up the tiled pathways, with its pebble stones and marble rocks; he spotted an ugly garden gnome to his left with auburn hair and a beard. He immediately thought of Volstaag, one of Thor's closest friends, and as he passed, kicked it over with a smirk.

The door mat at his feet claimed "Home Sweet Home"; he felt a grimace creep up his expression but put it to rest as he knocked quickly on the wooden door with stain glass panels.

He waited patiently, looking around him, the place practically screamed family togetherness, and while Lissa's reasons had been amateur at best for leaving, he understood perfectly what it was like to leave behind everything and everyone, for their own _selfish_ pride.

He saw movement behind the door, blurred by the condensed window panels, and the sound of shuffling feet that rustled on what he could only assume was carpeted hallways. The door opened cautiously and a homely looking woman appeared, short and blonde, an apron tied around her waist smeared with a dark substance Loki supposed was of the sweet variety.

Her hair was cut short and naturally curled, complimenting her rounded cheeks. Lissa did not look unlike her even if she were adopted, it would have been easy to cover the lie, no doubt she had been told as a child how much she looked like her mother, only to realise that truth and coincidence stood in the way of blood and heritage.

Loki felt a surge of rage which he quickly smothered as the woman looked at him appealingly. It was not this mortal's fault of his own heritage, Lissa had not been half Jotun and hated by many, she had been a mere girl with no true expectations except to do her homework and be in bed by a formal hour.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked in a slightly high voice, taking in his bruises and cuts that were probably scrawled across his face. Perhaps he looked quite intimidating, perhaps he did not mind.

"Are you Lissa's mother?" he asked in his silky voice

The woman frowned at his question, folding her arms she went from motherly to ferocious tiger in 0.5 seconds. It was then Loki realised the resemblance her expression and demeanour had with his own mother Frigga.

_No, not mother_, Loki thought in betrayal

"I don't know any Lissa" the woman said slowly studying him "What does she look like?"

"Well" he started thinking back as he drew an image "She had brown hair, brown eyes, freckles…"

"Elizabeth?" the woman asked, more to herself then him before shouting a name over her shoulder and turning back to him all pretence dropped as she stared wide eyed at him "You know Elizabeth?"

Loki hesitated slightly "She went by Lissa when I was with her, but this is the address she passed onto me, so I must assume so"

"Well? Is she alright?" Lissa's mother was near shouting as a middle aged man joined her at his side, she looked to him and gestured towards Loki "He says he's seen Lizzie!"

The man looked up at him quite dumb founded by the information and looked at him suspiciously "You know our daughter?"

"I knew of her" Loki corrected raising an eyebrow at the man's tone "She was a very sweet young mor…girl."

"Was?"

Loki did not answer any more questions; he was tiring of this interrogation and pulled out the paper bag instead "She wanted you to have this."

Lissa's parents looked down at the bag, confusion and disappointment covering their features

"Why didn't she give it to us herself?" the man asked now looking imploringly at Loki "Why did she need someone to deliver it? Where is our daughter?"

"Oh" Loki said softly as realisation dawned on him, they did not yet know of their daughters whereabouts, or indeed or state, he looked from the man to the woman "You don't know…"

"Don't know what?" they asked together in union

"I think my being here on her behalf was not a good choice" he admitted softly, feeling sympathy for these insipid beings. A ringing noise was emitting somewhere in the house.

A phone, Loki guessed realising he was too early to be here, no doubt that was someone at the morgue ringing them right now to identify the body nearly two states over.

"I think you best answer that" he told the couple whose eyes widened at the sudden command; they turned to look down the hallway where the noise was coming from.

He placed the bag they had still not taken at their feet before spinning around and walking back down the pathway.  
"Wait!" the woman called, as he moved quickly beyond the white picket fence, slinking away in the shadows and becoming invisible "Come back!"

Loki didn't know why he simply just didn't leave, but something urged him to come back, unseen and watching from one of their windows like an orphan on Christmas.

He watched as they answered the phone, watched as their expressions changed, watched as they fell to the ground wailing and grasping each other like lifelines.

_Did my parents react like this?_ He wondered as he continued to watch the sobbing parents, grief stricken with the news that their daughter, adopted but theirs nonetheless would never return home. Would never exchange apologies or words of forgiveness, all they had were her words on paper of a time when she was still alive, still breathing but not in their reach.

_Odin would have grieved silently_; Loki mused as he retreated from the house, for he was King of Asgard, and therefore needed to keep a public face to claim strength in front of civilians. _Perhaps he did not grieve at all._

Mother would have, Loki thought with a defiant nod, Frigga had always shown equal affection for both her sons, perhaps even more where Loki was concerned. He felt something stir in his heart at the thought of her mourning him, because she had, and always had been his mother's son through and through.

Which made it all the harder when he found out he wasn't hers at all, but some monster she had been forced to raise; willingly or not he was unsure. Though her affections grew with him, perhaps she had thought differently when Odin first placed him in her arms.

_So many lies, so many truths still left cloaked._

And then there was Thor, God of Thunder, true son and heir of Odin.

Would he mourn?

After _everything _Loki had done?

If trying to kill his older _not-brother_, threatening the mortal he courted whilst on Midgard and basically deceiving him in every way possible to keep the throne in his grasp, had not made the same hatred Loki felt for Thor, then perhaps there was hope for Thor left, perhaps sentiment wouldn't stand in the way of his reign.

But Thor had never been the brightest.

_If there was one thing I know about my brother, it would be that he would miss his shadow quite deeply,_ Loki thought grimly the image of his brother screaming for him as he let go flooding his thoughts.

_Sentiment, _Loki scoffed at the word, a weakness plaguing even the lowest of beings. A weakness even the chaos god himself was prone to.

_"…if you have family somewhere, someone who loves you, go back to them…."  
_  
Loki hated himself for missing his home, missing Asgard with a passion. Though he had never truly belonged, and though it was never his true home, he was nonetheless satisfied with it, even if he couldn't have the throne.  
He missed his room, his books, the way people skirted him in the corridor, he missed the garden, experimenting with his spells, and in some sad way he missed his family.

He would be punished, definitely, but pain would be nothing compared to staying on this awful realm.

There was only one problem; _he didn't know how to get back.  
_  
He spent the next hour or so screaming up at the sky, but he knew it was no use; the rainbow bridge was broken, the bifrost gone thanks to his oafish_ brother_.

He yelled in frustration destroying all the trees in the vicinity with a surge of magic.

If he wanted to get back home, he would need to do something big, something spectacular, _and_ _something incredibly destructive_.

This lesser realm was of no consequence to him, what did it matter if a few mortals died in his scheme? They were mortal after all, they were expected to die in a matter of years just like Lissa; he would just be helping the process along.

He would have them all begging at his feet before depleting to their level, he would show them who the _superior_ being is.

Loki was the God of Mischief after all.

** The End (?)**

* * *

**A/N:** I want to thank those of you whom followed this story. I'm a sucker for sad endings so I apologise.  
So basically what happens after this is that the events of The Avengers follow, Loki finds the tesseract, contacts the chituari(?), I have an army blah blah blah.  
You guys have to read this 2012/05/23/very-good-writing-why-loki-won-in-the-avengers/  
Or look up Xanatos Gambit Loki in google.  
This is basically what I'm going for that Loki just wanted a passage to get back to Asgard. Read it!  
Lissa noooo! Poor Lissa, but she needed to be a starting point for Loki, she only proved how mortal and fragile she was in the grand scheme of events.  
SIGH sadness.  
I will probably make a sequal for when Loki returns to Asgard at the end of the Avengers, but I've got some other projects I'm concerning myself with right now so...in time perhaps.  
Anyway, Reviews are love! Thanks for reading!


End file.
